Carnivore's Court
by AYMK00
Summary: Prompt: Chasing. With awkward!Hibari and frightened!Tsuna. Warning: Dry humping, Tuna trapping, kneeing of lower parts, and unwanted stimulation. Play nice!


The following is my reply to a prompt on the ___Reborn! Anon Kink Meme _on LJ.  
Last edited: December, 2013

* * *

___Majordomo: _Title of person in charge of the domestic workers of a household (eg. Head Butler).

* * *

******Carnivore's Court**

* * *

As a peaceful and rare calm wrapped the large estate like a blanket, sleeping residents of the Vongola Manor collectively woke with a jolt when a shock of noise abruptly pierced through the silence. The household's ___Majordomo_, in the presence of the Underboss, flinched at the sudden cry, fingers immediately tensing around a pistol, but a short glance from the family's second-in-command forced him to relax and remain by his station as they ran off to the direction of the sound.

Within adjoining corridors, those running out of their chambers quickly possessed weapons and held them firmly as they ran to the South Hall. Looks of anxiety were exchanged only briefly as each figure took count of the others beside them before steeling themselves as they ran down the path through large, mahogany doors.

The office looked like chaos.

Papers and furniture sprawled haphazardly across the floor, their boss' desk tipped over as if it didn't weigh over 200kgs. Panic slowly trickled into the situation at hand with how deathly silent the group had become.

A lock-down of the entire estate as well as the release of hundreds of men to scout the area for the missing Decimo were the immediate thoughts of an anxious right-hand, the command sitting on his tongue with dread. However, when a sudden gasp was caught from behind the sofa adjacent to the doors, all eyes averted their gaze to the rich red fabric sown to the back of the furniture.

"___Tenth?_"

Gokudera, holding the title of Underboss, decided to act accordingly and step forward. He hoped it was his boss and that he was safe (and at the most, drunk), but as he moved towards the long seat, his footsteps muted on the carpet flooring, he was taken aback when he spotted a mop of black.

___'What the—'_

"Mn—___PAH_!"

The raven-haired figure that Gokudera had only just managed to recognise was suddenly thrown back to the bookshelves on the opposite end of the room, and it didn't take long before the others behind him realised who they were looking at.

"___Hibari?_"

The first thing he thought was how it was ___strange_. How Hibari, the Guardian infamous for his cold nature, held an amused expression rather than a distressed or annoyed one, considering the urgency of the situation. He ___had _been thrown into a bookcase.

Gokudera widened his eyes as he recovered from the sight and averted his attention back to the sofa from where Hibari had been thrown. Lo and behold, slouched against the bottom of the sofa, he found caramel-brown locks in a dishevelled state.

"Tenth!" He immediately yelled and ran forward.

Ears perking up at the familiar voice yelling from above him, the once-seated Mafia Don immediately joined the other's side with great speed. Gokudera froze at the sudden movement, honestly surprised at the contact as he felt hands gripping onto the back of his jacket, but he regained composure to stare questioningly at his boss from over his shoulder, unconsciously shielding the other as he did so.

"G-Gokudera! Something's wrong with Hibari!" The terrified brunette cried while gripping his arms tightly. Tsuna never once looked away from the aforementioned man and his voice sounded shaky, but his face, Gokudera noted, was flushed red.

A chuckle left Hibari's mouth before Gokudera could say anything, and everyone furrowed their eyebrows in response, tensing with their weapons at hand.

Tsuna felt his blood turn cold, his grip on Gokudera's arms tightening shakily. In response to his fear, Gokudera growled and directed his anger and suspicion towards Hibari.

"___Hibari_…" He seethed. "What on earth are you planning?"

Still seated on the floor against the bookshelf, the man looked to their direction by the door as if only having just recognised their presence. A hum came from the back of his throat before he stood to his full height, and he took out a single ring box. The situation confused some, but Gokudera narrowed his eyes knowingly.

"Hibari," he began with a warning voice, but when he realised the other wasn't bluffing, he snarled. "Don't you dare—!"

With an almost thunderous boom, the room was immediately shrouded with thick, purple fog, and the others behind them made surprised noises. Tsuna heard Mukuro's laugh in the distance and Lambo muttering something under his breath, but he kept his attention focused on the space in front of Gokudera and him, the other man braced in front and ready for an attack.

When the smoke in front of them gradually began to disperse, Tsuna held his breath and Gokudera glared readily.

When the attack came and Gokudera ran forward with a growl, Tsuna yelped and jumped back before running to the safety of his other guardians.

___CLANG!_

Hibari narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits as Gokudera blocked his path, defending himself from the steel tonfa with his guarded arm. The silver-haired man leapt back to dodge a strike from the second steel bar he knew his opponent had hidden and clicked his tongue when he realised he had ended up on the far side of the room, to the right of the entrance.

Throwing a final, uninterested expression at Gokudera's distant figure, Hibari then turned to the entrance of the room to narrow his gaze on his prey… Only to find him taking refuge behind a tall, lean figure.

He scowled.

"___Oya_, you never cease to entertain me, do you, Tsunayoshi?"

"B-but it wasn't—___I _didn't—He just—!"

Mukuro's attention was soon stolen as he caught the other Guardian's movement. In time, he parried the steel bar aimed for him with his trident as both he and the other lunged forward. Both men added their own weight against each other as their weapons clashed, both jumping back and forth in order to meet each other's attacks, and Tsuna, with his other guardians, watched in silence. When the brunette's Mist Guardian leapt back to avoid another blow, his Cloud Guardian ceased his attacks, and he furrowed his eyebrows worriedly.

Hibari, uninterested in continuing the battle any further, took out another ring box and leapt forward, successfully evading the sharp ends of the trident aimed annoyingly too close to his heart, passing the ex-prisoner with efficient speed.

His steel grey eyes locked themselves onto honey-coloured ones filled with fear before they glistened with delight. Not a second later, he plunged another one of his rings into the box.

The smoke that shrouded the corridors gave him enough time to dash forward and chase after the retreating shadow, and the lack of people following after him indicated that his plan had worked successfully, earning a brief smirk from himself before he widened it into a grin.

Spotting the frantic form ahead of him, sprinting as far away from him as possible, emotions akin to excitement bubbled inside him, making his grin grow larger. All yells were effortlessly drained out and ignored, and he fastened his pace to catch up to the other.

"Damn Hedgehog! Get out of the way!"

Leaving frustrated Guardians in his dust.

* * *

Tsuna didn't know what had gotten into his Cloud guardian that morning, but he found himself too _preoccupied_ to be able to find that out for himself.

One moment, all he knew was his desk and the papers he had been working on throughout the night. There had been a commotion by his doors, only to find Hibari striding into his office seemingly with purpose. He welcomed the other's return easily, something he had done several times before, but before he could prepare himself, strong arms had pulled him forward, and warm lips had found purchase on his own.

"_H-Hibari?!"_

He had flailed and pulled back almost immediately, grateful for the table separating them both, but the man wasn't finished, and Tsuna found himself dragged from behind his desk and shoved against the adjacent wall. Lips mashed, chin held roughly, and a foreign tongue pressing against his own, Tsuna had only managed a muffled yell.

Everything after that was a blur of movement and sound, his body running on adrenaline. He remembered fighting for as much as he could, and bumping into a lot of the things in the office, but he couldn't remember much until throwing the crazed Guardian away from him with the others' arrival.

Now...

Now he found himself running from an _extremely_ out-of-it Hibari Kyouya, who—much to his chagrin— continued to fasten his pace as he chased him down the corridors of the manor. And it was completely, and utterly ___mortifying._

___'When did he catch up?!'_

"Ho ho, Tsunayoshi, you should know a predator is only encouraged by a chase."

Tsuna nearly shrieked at how close the man sounded.

Despite increasing his speed to get away from his chaser, he was still able to hear the velvety voice echoing throughout the hallway.

"The thrill of the chase is what drives them."

He almost shuddered.

Not daring to look back to see the other's expression as he reached a split in the corridors, he turned to his right and burst into a room with as much speed he could muster. Certain rooms on this floor had an emergency escape path, and he knew this one was one of them.

Locking the door as soon as he slammed it closed, Tsuna darted towards the far end of the room on the left and grabbed the frame of the large painting that hung limply on the wall.

His heart skipped a beat as he heard the handle of the door being played with, and he hoped the lock would leave his Cloud guardian busy for a moment as he slid the painting to the left, exposing a gap large enough for him to slip into.

Without hesitating, he lifted himself into it, sliding the painting back into place with the handle behind it. As soon as he closed off the escape route, he heard the loud explosion from the other side of the wall and he jumped in fright.

He of all people knew a ___lock __didn't mean_ a thing to his Guardians, but he had hoped the doors had been re-enforced enough to keep Hibari busy for a _few_ more seconds.

Grabbing at one of the ropes that hung to his side, Tsuna pulled at it desperately as it lowered him down a level. Pulling at a greater speed, he was quickly able to lower himself to the ground floor in less than a few seconds, and he jumped into the large mattress that lay outside of the laundry chute-esque dumb-waiter. He stood from the soft surface and dusted off his clothes as he dashed towards the exit of the storage room.

Entering the dull corridors of the large basement, Tsuna took notice of how eerily similar each corridor looked to each other, being of the same dull white and having the same pipes protruding from the walls and ceilings. He also noticed a worker tending to one of the power boards found on the wall, sighing with relief when he did. He hadn't yet familiarised the floor plan for the underground facilities and didn't want to get lost. The man he approached was surprised to see someone down with him in the morning, much less the new Don, but was more than willing to help him find the exit.

Following the directions he had been given, Tsuna found his way out within seconds, running through the door and up the staircase with newly found relief.

Plan of action: Escape the mansion.

He could already imagine the red carpets of the halls he once loathed. His heart soared as he dashed up the stairs, getting closer and closer to the exit, and he felt immense relief as he opened the doors, so much so that he didn't even notice the figure at the end of the crimson-painted hallway.

He didn't notice...

...and he continued not noticing until the door behind him was closed, his eyes opened, and his gaze caught by the other's stare.

And then he realised how shitty his plan had been.

"And another thing about a predator..."

One step at a time, Tsuna found that while he was trapped against the door, he could only watch in horror as his Cloud Guardian came closer and closer, his steps agonisingly slow. Hibari wasn't running for him at all. He was just ___walking. __S_lowly. While it was enough time to strategise a plan, it wasn't enough time to compose himself.

"They can smell fear more than a mile away during a hunt."

Tsuna couldn't go back through the doors. He knew he'd get lost in the maze-like corridors.

"To predators, preys are more appealing when openly showing their intimidation...___all the more tempting to devour_."

He could quickly open the windows to his sides, but he didn't know if they were locked or not. If they were, that would only risk turning his back on his potential—no, strike that—___obvious __threat_. And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"And in a scenario such as that, a carnivore can't help ___but _devour the weaker animal. It is, after all, food not to be wasted."

In his silent screaming, Tsuna couldn't help but twitch at the lack of distance Hibari had covered, noticing the large space they had between each other. The man was obviously challenging him to try and escape, and if the lack of movement didn't prove this, the amused look he held was more than enough evidence.

"Hm. Though, that does not mean that a submissive prey won't earn as much attention. In fact, if the prey is brave enough to accept its downfall, the carnivore may show appreciation."

'_God, I'd rather die trying than die pathetic_,' he finally cried to himself.

Tsuna ran to the window planted to the left of him with a cringe, attempting to push at the two handles.

The lancet wouldn't budge.

The smirk that graced the incoming Guardian's face widened.

Tsuna frantically twisted at the handle of the next window, and he mentally cried when it also didn't move. Moving to the next window, he shook a bit more as he was now closer to the slow-paced man. And desperate attempt after desperate attempt, he ended up bordering his safety zone and froze, hesitating to move to the next row of windows in fear of a sudden attack from behind.

Noticing the abrupt stop of movement, Hibari kept his amused expression, walking to a lancet located two windows away from Tsuna. He pushed it open with ease and looked expectantly at the amber pair of eyes that stared incredulously at him. He placed a hand out of the window as if trying to provoke the other into coming closer. And when he brought in an oblivious Hibird from the outside, petting it before letting it fly off freely, Tsuna had never wished to be the small bird so much in his entire life.

"But you know," Hibari spoke up, suddenly.

Tsuna panicked when he then resumed his advances towards him, though this time in long and fast strides.

"Even carnivores have a thing called patience."

He was sure he was going to regret it, but having no other option, Tsuna turned his back and dashed to the end of the hallway, bolting through the door he had come from before. He could hear the other's footsteps hot on his trail as he jumped down the stairs, and he pried the door open as he entered the drab corridors once more, uncaring whether he was going to get lost or not.

Running at a tiring speed, Tsuna managed to lose sight of Hibari and stopped at another plain-white corridor before catching his breath. He made sure not to make too much noise, as he didn't want the possibly lurking man to find his whereabouts. And for a moment, he wondered whether it was smart to have returned to the unfamiliar basement, as he wasn't well acquainted with the area and didn't know whether Hibari was. If that were the case, he had a major disadvantage being in a place he had no knowledge of. And if it were a game of 'Cat and Mouse', which it really did seem like, it was only a matter of time before he was eaten. Or bitten. Whatever difference ___that _made.

However, he soon stopped dwelling on the thought once he spotted the familiar steel door that he'd come running through minutes ago.

___'Thank goodness..!'_

Tsuna almost cheered, choosing to escape while Hibari was still roaming around the maze in search of him. He calmed his heart as he took his shoes off, and he soundlessly walk up to the exit.

Now walking without shoes, he was able to creep to the door in total silence, all while straining his ears for any sounds of movement. The lack of noise brought forth his own paranoia, and this made him all the more wary of his surroundings.

After eventually deeming the corridor clear, Tsuna crossed the open path and grabbed the handle of the door, twisting it to the right and pushing the door open. He shut the door behind him with an almost inaudible 'click', and he breathed a relieved sigh.

The shadow of a figure towering over him, however, caused him to flinch and bite back a yelp, and before he could turn and run for the stairs not far from his position, a pair of arms appeared on both sides of him and fenced him in between the door and a chest.

Tsuna's breath hitched when he felt a warm breeze caress the back of his neck.

Keeping his gaze on the steel door in front of him, eyes wide, Tsuna lost control of his thoughts as they went into a panicked state. He shuddered as something soft came into contact with the bare of his neck, and he stifled a gasp when he felt something wet slide up and feel its way up to the start of his jaw line.

What Tsuna definitely knew was a tongue soon retreated, soon followed by a low and husky voice speaking by his ears.

"Still planning to run?"

Tsuna made a sound at the back of his throat, and he couldn't help how hot his face got there and then. Everything about Hibari at the moment was ridiculously embarrassing and awkward, and—

He paused when he noticed the man had decided to lower his arms to his side. Tsuna didn't know why the other would do that, but it was the closest opportunity he had to escape, and so, unthinking, Tsuna turned on the spot and dodged the other's arms ad he ran behind him and up the stairs.

He managed to get to the second flight of steps before he was abruptly pushed to the ground and fell with a cry, his arms falling hard on the edge of the steps. He winced and knew there would be marks and a bruise later.

Turning around in an uncomfortable lying position, he flinched when he was instantly caught in the other's stare, and he involuntarily inhaled the smell of the guardian looming above him, exhaling even more cautiously.

Tsuna noted their suggestive position on the flight of stairs and paled.

His elbows rested on the same step, propping him up, and his chest arched inwards because of this. The rest of his body wasn't as uncomfortable, seated on one of the steps below him, and this would have been fine, adjusting Tsuna into a much more comfortable position. However, as his legs were spread out and positioned albeit inconveniently underneath the man above him, this brought up another issue.

Hibari kept his right leg kneeling between both of Tsuna's and straddled the other's right leg. His hands were placed on a step beside the brunette's head, caging him in a convenient position, and his face was directly above the other's, their lips millimetre away from each other.

A smirk graced Hibari's face as the other paled even more, becoming more aware of the implications of their current situation.

Tsuna stuttered something incoherent before edging back and attempting to scurry and scramble to his feet, but before he could manoeuvre his way out, Hibari placed a firm hold on the back of his head, gripping his hair, and he forced his mouth on his one. This earned a muffled protest against his lips before he slid his tongue into the poorly guarded caverns, and, after Tsuna gasped at the sudden intrusion, Hibari used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, using the hand holding the brunette's hair to also push him closer.

Tsuna attempted to manoeuvre his leg up the stairs to push himself up, but Hibari had noticed and countered the attempt by crawling up the stairs in his current straddling position.

He made sure to keep their lips pressed together as he followed the boy up and craned his neck higher as Tsuna found himself in a sitting position on the stairs. Hibari brushed his right knee against the other's inner thigh before moving up higher and nudging the joining point of Tsuna's legs. He earned a breathless gasp which Tsuna managed by pulling his mouth away from the heated kiss, before another escaped him as Hibari pressed into him again.

Hibari smirked triumphantly as he watched the face below him flush feverishly. Each press elicited choked mewls, and the sound excited him. The other had shut his eyelids tight to hide his emotions, but Hibari felt it was already a lost cause. The other's face was already too expressive and honest, and it amused him as much as it aroused him.

Tsuna grew aware of how his reactions effected the other and covered his mouth with his right hand to stop the sounds from escaping his lips, but as the nudging didn't stop and Hibari's knee repeatedly pressed against him, his breath continued to hitch. His knees buckled, legs wrapping themselves around the source of the pressure tightly and bucking up into the other.

He let out a strangled choke.

That sound was enough.

Hibari mashed their mouths together almost violently, slipping his tongue in between parted lips when the other attempted to pull away. He explored the other's mouth with returned vigour, acting as if he were trying to swallow all the sounds the other made, and he might as well have been, as he caught all their gasps.

Hibari's tongue explored Tsuna's mouth thoroughly, massaging the other's tongue with his own, and sucking at it. Tsuna struggled with the attention, needing air, but he wasn't granted any time to breathe.

His tongue tried desperately to shy away from the other, pushing back and pulling away, but as he attempted to pull away from the other's lips, Hibari pushed himself further on top of him, using the hand that was still gripped tightly in his hair to press their faces even closer. Tsuna couldn't move and was forced to wait out the onslaught, breathing with his nose desperately as Hibari's grip showed no signs of loosening.

"_M-mn...!_"

When he was suddenly given attention by a solid knee, Tsuna gasped into the other's mouth, his hands balling into fists on the other's shoulders, head finally able to pull back and turn to the side.

Hibari kissed the corner of his mouth as he caught his breath, trailing down his neck with little nips and hard kisses. He traced his jaw with kisses before following after the dip of his neck to his collarbone. He listened closely to the gasps leaving the boy's mouth as he did this, waiting for a moment latching his mouth beneath the other's pulse.

"H-___Hi—..._!"

Tsuna could feel hot buds of water prickling his eyes, and he wanted to curse at the pressure against his lower body, but the mouth on his neck was sucking hard enough to hurt. Tsuna knew there was going to be a bruise there as the other started lapping at it attentively. The action was uncomfortable, but it also sent feelings of raw pleasure to bubble in the pit of his stomach, and he tried closing his legs together on instinct.

He was mortified.

This needed to stop.

Still trembling beneath his cloud guardian, Tsuna grabbed the other's shirt desperately, earning an amused smirk.

Knowing he had such an effect on the smaller figure thrilled Hibari. He loved watching the other gasp and lock up with the slightest pressure, and he found absolute pleasure in hearing his name leave those lips.

"Hi-a-ah...! P-plea...se... Hi-ha-___a-ah, Hibari-san..!_"

"Hm?"

Hibari watched in amusement as the other was evidently having trouble fighting back. He leaned down to whisper into their ear, voice low.

"Is it painful?" He almost cooed. "Do you want me to get rid of the pain?"

Tsuna looked at Hibari's eyes with his own glazed, half-lidded pair.

"Hi-Hibari-san..." He began.

Slowly lifting his right leg all while Hibari watched curiously, and soon, having both his legs positioned in front of his chest and between them, he shot up.

Before the other could question what he was doing, Tsuna had abruptly dashed for the door at the top of the stairs.

___Shit!_

Recovering from his shock, Hibari chased after his now-escaped prey.

He caught up to him as they entered the same hallway they had faced off earlier before making an annoyed noise as the other managed to run faster.

Tsuna ran down the hallway and bolted through the door at the end, making sure to slam it on Hibari's face when he did. He leaped down the stairs – missing more than four of them through each jump, and dashed through the next door he came across.

"What is ___WRONG _with you!?" He yelled, knowing the other was not too far from him.

Usually, Tsuna would be completely baffled at the thought of raising his voice at Hibari. There was hardly any need to, after all. _Usually_. But as it was clear that the man was out of his mind at the moment, he now felt the opposite.

"Hm... This coming from the person who was panting beneath m–"

"GAGH!"

Tsuna gave an exasperated cry and ran through an opened door leading to one of the main staircases.

Hibari chased after him with the same speed he used to chase after enemies, and it wasn't long before they passed the manor's grand ballroom, their footsteps echoing in the large space.

Maids tending to the furniture there gasped as the two dashed passed them, surprised when the Don cried for help, but they flinched as a glare was sent their way by the man chasing after him.

"I'll go get the guardians!"

"I-I think that _was_ one..."

Tsuna widened his eyes in horror as he took a wrong turn and entered a guest bedroom on the ground floor. Neither of these rooms had escape routes.

Hibari's low, velvet voice sent him cowering towards a corner, and the sound of a 'click' made him pale even more.

"Wow," he said, breaking the silence while the other tried to catch his breath. "Isn't ___this _convenient?"

Wasting no time, Hibari took fast strides towards Tsuna, and this made the latter stumble back, bumping into a sofa in the center of the room.

Tsuna climbed on top of the couch and jumped behind it as Hibari neared him.

Hibari watched with amusement as his _boss_ attempted to place obstacles in his path to slow him down. His grin remained plastered on his face as his arms supported him whilst jumping over the first sofa. And his eyes glistened with an unreadable expression when the other's shoulders bumped into the wall behind him.

A look of dread and sheer desperation painted Tsuna's face before he ran for the door, only to retreat with a yelp as Hibari came closer to him.

"Why are you even doing this! God!" Tsuna yelled in frustration.

Noting how close he was to the large canopy bed in the room, Tsuna jumped onto the surface of it to get to the other side of the room. However, about to jump off the other end of the bed, he widened his eyes and stopped abruptly when a tonfa flew just in front of his nose before smashing into the wall to his right.

His blood felt cold. Hearing the crumbling of whatever the wall was made of, Tsuna collapsed at the thought of how close his nose had been to getting crushed___. _And this was barely by a _centimeter._ He slowly turned to his left to where his Cloud guardian loomed, and he paled.

"Like I said," the other began.

Tsuna widened his eyes when he realised where they both were. He scrambled on all fours and crawled desperately to the opposite side of the bed, but not before his legs were kicked out from underneath him and his ankle was suddenly jerked. He tried shaking off Hibari's grip but winced when the man only tightened it painfully.

Hibari used the other's ankle to pull him closer to him, dragging Tsuna to lie on the silk fabric of the bed before him.

"Hibari!"

Tsuna grabbed desperately at the slippery fabric below him and tried crawling away, but the stronger guardian pressed his body against his, trapping him from escape, and lowered his lips to the other's ears.

"Even carnivores have a thing called ___patience_."

Tsuna breathed in sharply when Hibari ground his hips against his.

"_Hibari_," he hissed before biting back a moan.

Hibari listened to all of it.

Every stifled gasp and moan, and chuckled with amusement, knowing the other wouldn't resist for very long.

Having his ear next to the other's mouth, Hibari could hear every attempt Tsuna made to silence himself, every stutter in his breathing, every attempt at hissing his name. Knowing how strongly the brunette was reacting satisfied him immensely.

Tsuna fought to control himself with the jolts of pleasure that began to build and build inside him, his breathing coming out faster than he intended. He refused to look at the other, knowing how smug the man was probably feeling at the moment, and so he kept his face to the side, eyes clamped tight.

His hands had found purchase on the other's chest in their struggle, fists balled into the fabric of their shirt as a last show of resistance, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to push the other off of him. The weight of the other on him was almost crushing, and a moment's distraction still wouldn't be enough for him to push them down.

He was caught off-guard with a jolt when Hibari suddenly moved faster against him.

The man was obviously hard beneath his pants, just as Tsuna regretfully now was, but as the man's movements came a lot faster and with a strength that bordered painful, the friction started to feel _extremely _good, and he could feel both of them growing bigger.

"H-hh—!"

Hibari was grinding against him again and again, and Tsuna's voice started coming out hitched, desperate, tight like the coil in his stomach.

"S-st—!"

His toes curled beneath him as his legs fought to keep himself together.

He was close. Wanting to gouge more of a reaction, Hibari continued to ground his hips faster and harder, making Tsuna let out a choked noise against the sheets, strangled gasps leaving his parted mouth as hot tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

He covered his mouth with both his hands, already flushing a bright red, his breath ragged.

His hands and body trembled at the constant friction between his and Hibari's hips, jerking his head back and tightening his hold on his mouth when the pace fastened. He felt mortified knowing dark eyes were watching his every reaction.

Hibari hummed once more, seeing as Tsuna wouldn't give up on his hands.

He decided it was best to take them off of his mouth, and so pulled at his arms and pinned them on both sides of his body, continuing his thrusts.

Tsuna sealed his lips tightly when a moan had almost escaped his lips after trying to yell in protest. He blushed fervently and panted breathlessly. And to his horror, he started mewling at the constant grinding. His grip on the silky blanket tightened, and he gasped once more when Hibari pressed up against him harder and rocked his body faster. He could feel his face heating up and couldn't imagine how dark his blush must have been. He let out a breathless cry out of nowhere before sucking in a breath as soon as he did, embarrassed.

Hibari smirked at the sight before him. The blush that had crept up the other's neck was now decorating his entire face, painted on him like the gloss on his plump, pink lips. He watched them gasp for air, his hair a disheveled mess, and his bangs framing his face as much as they obstructed his view.

Hibari licked his lips.

Letting go of the limbs he held down earlier, Hibari leaned in to capture the parted lips once more, craving for the person in front of him.

He barely tasted the other before the door burst open from the opposite end of the room.

The sudden explosion stopped the Cloud Guardian's actions before the familiar figure of the Storm Guardian entered the room, yelling blindly in the fog.

"_Where is he_?!"

Hibari made an annoyed noise at the back of his throat before looking at the other figures entering the room through the smoke.

Tsuna, having returned to his senses after the explosion, struggled once more underneath the other. He looked exasperatedly at the man, but he was no longer looking at him so didn't do a thing. Then again, Tsuna supposed that even if Hibari had seen, he wasn't sure he would have done anything to help him.

Mismatched eyes scanned dangerously around the room before the smoke cleared and the figure of a person seated on the bed caught his eyes.

Horrified green eyes looked at the same direction, though towards the person struggling beneath the other on the bed. He yelled in outrage before pointing his cannon-turned-arm towards the man's head.

"Get _off_ of him, you sick—"

"I see you've been enjoying yourself, ___annoying beast._"

Hibari smirked at the trident-holding man who smiled dangerously at him.

"Yes, I have, actually."

"_Ku fu_, excellent. ___That way you won't be dying with any regrets today._"

Hibari moved off of the struggling figure before standing up beside the bed, and Tsuna shot up once he was able to.

"Boss, please come here."

Tsuna's eyes practically leaked tears of relief as Chrome walked towards the bed, seemingly unphased by Hibari – who was currently retrieving his tonfa from the wall. He scrambled to his feet, taking a step away from the bed before running towards the group, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That was, before he turned to face the direction of his cloud guardian. Because as soon as he had done that, they had caught each other's gazes.

Hibari smirked.

Tsuna stepped back.

"My dear Chrome," Mukuro's voice piped up from the side. He was smiling, however he was still focused on Hibari at the end of the room, his hands twitching where they held his trident. "Please escort Tsunayoshi-kun to the kitchen. He must be ___starving._"

Chrome nodded at the request with a quick "Yes, Mukuro-sama," before taking Tsuna's hand, and Tsuna followed obediently, not daring to look back while escorted out of the room. Lambo's voice was the last thing he heard before the doors closed.

He prayed, to whatever God that didn't hate him, that Lambo had meant to say '___he smashed the doll_' and not '___he smashed the wall'. _However, seeing as the universe took a liking to his suffering, that wasn't the case.

Soon, Tsuna and Chrome were dashing down the hallways at a greater pace, frantic in their search for a way to escape the cloud guardian tailing behind them, and Gokudera and Mukuro followed suit.

******End.**


End file.
